steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe, The Legend of Onix
What up everyone, VultureKing here! I am here to announce the re-release of my notorious fanon the Legend of Onix. Prepare for a new form of the story as no one has even seen before, prepare for romance, action, and drama in the most spectacular version of the story yet! Plot With the Earth finally safe from the tyranny of Homeworld, Steven and the rest of the Crystal Gems can finally relax. However, things change when two legendary gems appear on Earth with plans to destroy it. Little do the gems know, something far more insidious is threatening the planet, something that may change the fate of the Earth itself! Cast *Steven Universe *Lapis Lazuli *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Onix *Sapphire *Emerald Music This time in the Legend of Onix series there is going to be music added to the story, if you see a link before a paragraph click it and lesion to it for the next paragraph to get the full Legend of Onix experience. P.S: Episodes that focus on Sapphire will have more songs then other episodes. Episode List Season 1 1. The Life Gem: When a legendary gem threatens the earth, the Crystal Gems must try to find a way to stop this threat. 2. Secrets of the Vines: Garnet still doesn't trust their newest ally, so Steven tries to get them to bond. 3. Celestial Calendar: Emerald takes the Crystal Gems to a Sacred Gem Temple in order to find out more about an ancient threat. 4. The Ice Gem: When another legendary gem appears on Earth, the gems try to stop it, but Pearl wants to solve things a little more peacefully. 5. Snow Buddys: Pearl begins to spend more time with the legendary Sapphire, and ends up learning more about him, The Brothers, and even Rose. 6. On Thin Ice: When Pearl is caught being with Sapphire, the Crystal Gems prepare to finish off this gem, and only Pearl can stop their fury. 7. Connie V.S Peridot: When Peridot meets Connie she is less than impressed, and when Steven and Connie hang out, Peridot begins to be overpowered by jealousy. 8. A Green Day Out: With finally some time to relaxed, Emerald shows Garnet a secret jungle that brings forth a strange foe. 9. Green Heart: Emerald begins to have feelings for Garnet, but when he reveals his feelings, Garnet ends up letting him down a little to hard. 10. The Legend: Sapphire and Emerald tell Steven about their legend and about their upcoming threat. 11. The Lunar Gem: The Crystal Gems and The Brothers head to the moon to find an ancient ally to help battle their upcoming threat. 12. The Jewel of Life: After Steven saves Emerald's life, he tries to repay him, but this involves going on a dangerous mission. 13. The Rise of Onix: The day has come where the gems must fight the greatest threat to the earth. 14. Steven V.S Onix: When Steven finds out a massive secret about Rose, Steven decides to face off against Onix himself. 15. A Whole New World: Onix cannot return to his home now that he has been known as a complete monster, so Lapis Lazuli decided to show him around earth. 16. The King in Empire City: In the first season finally, Greg, Rose, Steven, and Onix take a trip to Empire City but Onix can't let go of his past with Rose. Season 2 1. The Aura Gem: When The Crystal Gems go to a strange island they end up meeting another one of the original Crystal Gems. 2. Cold Feet: Sapphire has fallen for Pearl, but when he finds out about Garnet's rejection of Emerald, He doesn't know what to do. 3. Clash of the Titans: The Diamonds have come to Earth and only the Brothers can stop them. 4. Back to Bismuth: Steven releases Bismuth from her bubble and seems happy to be back, but still has a bit of a grudge with Rose. 5. The Gem of Los Vegas: When Ammolite and Steven find a mysterious figure in the Beta Kindergarten. They end up following it to Los Vegas. 5. A Love Generator: Peridot tries to tell Steven how she feels but doesn't know how to say it without being tongue tied. 6. Check Mate: Steven and Peridot face off against Onix and Lapis is a game of chess, but Onix seems to get to into the game 7. Chef Onix: When Steven discovers Onix's amazing cooking skills, he decides to open a restaurant, but the local competition is being quite bitter about his success. 8. The Smith Gem: A blacksmithing gem is revealed to still be trapped on Homeworld so its up to Rose and Bismuth to retrieve 9. Permafusion: When Steven and Peridot fuse for the first time they can't seem to get undone. 10. Death Lives: An Ancient threat from the past returns which may put much more than even the galaxy at risk. 11. Burned: A past lover from Sapphire's past returns who may be a lot more trouble than before. 12. The Real Kevin: When an embarrassing picture of Kevin goes out he turns into a massive laughingstock, but Stevonnie finds out something about Kevin that may change the way she thinks of him forever. 13. Do You Do Voodoo: Amethyst runs away after a mission goes completely wrong because of her, and soon ends up meeting a strange yet charming gem. 14. mystify: Amethyst still doesn't want to return home but Charoite shows her a bit of his world which my change her mind. 15. Voodoo Charm: Amethyst begins her journey back home with Charoite and the two reveal to have a lot in common. 16. Friend or Foe: When Dark Obsidian captures the Crystal Gems thanks to Charoite, Charoite must decide weather he will follow his dark master, or free the captured gems. 17. Redemption: When Sapphire gets Captured by Dark Obsidian and his forces, Lady Ruby decides to help free him. 18. Flaming Reunion: Lord Sapphire and Lady Ruby spend time together after so long of being enemies, but Pearl begins to grow jealous. 19. Long Live the King: Part 1: The day of the apocalypse has arrives and with much at risk The Crystal Gems and The Brothers head into battle. 20. Long Live the King: Part 2: With Dark Obsidian taking the throne and Onix dead from his sacrifice, only Steven can stop the dark ruler. Season 3 ??? Category:Fanons Category:A to Z Category:VultureKing's Content